Crumbling Walls
by Faylin Marie
Summary: Adira has always known she was going to choose Dauntless. She is eager to carve her place in her new faction, to leave her uncaring parents behind. Her determination catches the eye of a young Dauntless leader. Is it a good or bad thing to have his eyes upon her? What will happen to the walls they've each built for themselves? (Eric/OFC. No war. No Tris.)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Divergent. The world and characters belong to Veronica Roth. All the OC's I introduce in this story are of my own creation.

 **A/N:** This follows the movies closer than the books as I have yet to read them. Therefore for the purposes of my fanfiction Dependents take their Aptitude Test and choose their factions at 18 instead of 16. I'm setting my story starting at 2 years since Eric and Four went through their initiation, making them both 20 and Eric a leader for about a year now. No Tris or Erudite conspiracy here, only lots of Dauntless fun!

Please R&R because your support can fuel this story further! Enjoy, everyone!

* * *

I could barely eat breakfast that morning before the Choosing Ceremony. I wasn't surprised when I got my test results. I knew for a long time that I wanted to be Dauntless. No. I belonged in Dauntless. I had felt it since I was maybe twelve. Since then I used my spare time as wisely as possible, doing as much physical exercise as I could without raising suspicion from my parents or others from my faction. But in just a few hours I wouldn't have to hide anymore. I would choose Dauntless and go to the faction I truly belonged in.

I picked through my wardrobe carefully. I chose a tighter fitting pair of black pants that still allowed plenty of movement and a black top. Of course because it was required for me to wear at least one blue item of clothing, I chose my favorite blue jacket. It would be the last time I would wear blue so I figured why not wear the ones I loved. I took one long look in the mirror before I headed to breakfast.

After we had eaten, and my parents started to exchange their usual morning small talk while my brother buried his nose in a book, I decided I should tell them. I couldn't go into the Choosing Ceremony with them knowing I wouldn't leave as Erudite. A gathered the courage I could muster and downed the rest of my glass of orange juice.

"Mom? Dad? I have something to say."

My brother looked up from his book even though he already knew what I was about to tell our parents. He had always known that I wouldn't choose Erudite. He was bright and meant to be Erudite, he would stay in our birth-faction with our parents and aspire to great things.

My mother set her newspaper down and my father peered at me over his glasses. "What is it, Ellen?"

Oh, how I hated my birth name. It never fit me and I couldn't wait to change it. I had already chosen a new name for myself, a name to give me strength. I took a deep breath. "I wanted to let you guys know that I'm not choosing Erudite today."

"WHAT?!" My mother screeched.

"What faction do you pan to choose," my father kept his head while my mother was close to boiling.

"Dauntless."

"NO!" My mother shouted. "I forbid it! You don't belong with those miscreants!"

"You can't forbid me to choose another faction, mother. This is my life. My test said I was Dauntless and I've always known that to be the truth. After today that is what I'll be."

"No you will not! Arthur, tell her-"

My father raised his hand, stopping my mother in her tracks. "We cannot make her choice for her, my love. She made it long ago. We must respect that she is making the right choice for herself."

My mother stood there in shock for a long moment. Slowly she stood up straight. We watched her smooth out the wrinkles of her dress as she regained her composure. Then she looked at me, her once warm chestnut brown eyes cold and heartless.

"Faction before blood." That was her way of saying goodbye. They were also the last words I would ever hear her say.

My brother pulled me aside before he headed off to school. "I'm going to miss you," he pouted.

"I know. I'm sorry, Dylan."

He looked up at me and a soft smile crossed his face. "You'll always be my sister though. Right?"

I couldn't help but smile back at him. "Of course I will."

He threw his arms around me. "Good luck at Dauntless. Kick some butt, sis."

I hugged him, fighting back the tears burning my eyes. "I will."

* * *

I didn't speak to my parents after we left home or while waiting for my turn during the ceremony. When my name was called I stood up from my seat, my parents standing as well to let me by. I let none of my tumultuous emotions show. As I started to pass my father, he caught me gently by my elbow.

"I know you are certain about your decision, Ellen, but you must remember one thing. Faction before blood. There will be no turning back from this. We will not be family anymore." He stated coldly.

I angrily jerked my arm away from him. "We stopped being family the moment I decided on Dauntless and you know that."

I didn't allow him to say anything else, not that he would have. His expression had turned as hard as my mother's. He wasn't pleading me to stay or saying goodbye. He was disowning me. But I was disowning them in return, anger filling my heart.

I didn't hesitate when I picked up the silver blade and cut into the meat of my palm. I hardly waited for the blood to rise as I held my hand over the burning coals in the Dauntless bowl. I squeezed hard to draw the blood forth faster and relished in the sizzle of my burning blood upon the red coals. The Dauntless members erupted into cheers when they called out my new faction and a smile broke across my face.

When the ceremony was over we rushed out the doors. I joined in the whoops and cheers of excitement as we ran toward the train. I pasted up a few of the Dauntless-born to get to the rail supports and they either laughed or cheered me on. At the top, I had to stand there for a moment to catch my breath a little, but I wasn't able to stand for long because the train was already coming.

I followed the others to my right as they started to run alongside the train. Those who got on first opened the doors for the rest of us, some even reaching out to help others climb on. When I made the jump, an Amity boy with ash brown hair caught me by the wrist as I started to lose my balance. We chuckled in relief when I was safely aboard the train. The boy turned to check on another Amity transfer, a girl with black hair and wide olive eyes. She looked like she was ready to throw up.

"Here we go!" One of the Dauntless-born shouted, enticing whoops of excitement from the others.

I went to the open doors to look further up the train. Those ahead of us were leaping out onto a rooftop. Seeing them soar through the air, risking death, made me want to throw up. I backed up toward the other side to get a running start.

"I can't do this," the Amity girl said next to me. When I looked over at her I could see her shaking, arms wrapped round herself.

"Hey," I took her hand in mine. "Yes you can. We'll do it together. Okay?"

She gave me a weak nod. With one last reassuring smile to her, I turned back to the door and braced myself. We took off when the others did, pushing off at the last possible moment to fly through the air. The girl screamed as we jumped, scared out of her mind.

Our landing was far from graceful. We did a sloppy tuck and roll as we hit the gravel and slid across the sharp rocks. We fell into someone else, knocking them down. It was a Candor boy. He shook his blonde head, his hair catching the bright sunlight that revealed the subtle orange in his locks. He got easily to his feet with a chuckle and helped me to my feet first. We turned together and helped up the Amity girl. She seemed to have gotten a bit of her confidence back after succeeding in making the daring leap.

"INITIATES! GATHER AROUND!"

A booming voice drew our attention to the ledge, cutting off the laughing and cheering. I moved forward, leaning to peer around those taller than me.

"I'm, Eric, one of your leaders here at Dauntless."

Finally reaching the front of the group, I was able to find the owner of the voice. The guy was crazy intimidating. He was tall, broad shouldered, had gaged ears, and tattoos trailing down either side of his throat. He also had two stones above his right eyebrow. His eyes were like blue ice boring into us and he had his short blonde hair slicked back.

"If you think you're Dauntless material," he stepped up onto the ledge behind him. "This is the only way in. And if you're not willing to jump," he smirked devilishly, "then you don't belong with us."

Murmurs of shock filtered through the group. It seemed even the Dauntless-born thought this guy was crazy. I knew I'd take the leap though. This was our first test to see if we were really Dauntless and I already knew I was.

"So…Who's first?" He smirked at us, waiting for someone to volunteer.

I didn't wait a beat. "I am," I spoke above the whispers around me.

The rest of the group fell silent when I stepped forward. I stood with my back straight, chin high, and shoulders squared. I was ready to prove that I belonged. Eric quirked an eyebrow, undoubtable surprised to have one of us step forward so quickly.

He hopped down from the ledge. As he stepped aside he motioned towards it to prompt me to make my jump. I walked straight over, shredding my dirt-covered blue jacket. I could see the hole in the roof below as I stepped up and the darkness waiting beyond. I took a deep breath and let a smile take over my features.

I turned around to face the others, still smiling. "See ya down there," I said before leaping backwards and letting my arms spread wide as I fell through the air.

* * *

"You're crazy. You know that, right, Adira?" The candor boy, Adam, said across the table at dinner.

"No, I'm not," I responded before taking a drink of water.

"I beg to differ."

"I think she's amazing," the Amity girl who had taken a seat next to me spoke up. She had given up her old name just like me. She decided she wanted to be called Sunny.

I laughed and my cheeks burned. "I'm not amazing either."

"Yes you are," she grabbed my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I never would have made the jump if it wasn't for you. Isn't that right, Garret?"

The other Amity boy shrugged. "I don't know but I'm glad you did make the jump. It wouldn't have been as bright in here without you."

She tossed a piece of her burger at him. "Shut up. You know I decided on Sunny because that's what people always called me at Amity."

"I thought Amity were nice to each other all the time. I didn't realize they were capable of sarcasm," Adam said behind his cup.

She chucked a piece of burger at him too. "You two belong together." I just laughed at their banter.

"Seriously though," Garret looked over at me. "What made you want to jump first, Adira?"

I looked down at my plate. "I've know I was going to be Dauntless since I was a kid. My parents pretty much disowned me this morning when I told them what I'd be choosing. There's no going back for me, just forward."

"There's no going back for any of us," Adam stated in agreement. "Might as well embrace it."

"I hope you continue to surprise, initiate."

Eric's voice came from right behind me sending a chill up my spine. I turned to look up at him. He had his arms folded across his chest which made him look bigger and more intimidating. His lips were turned up into that cocky smirk again and his icy eyes bore into me. He untwined his arms a leaned forward to place a hand on the table next to me, putting his face close to mine. I backed up only a fraction, just enough to keep our noses from touching.

"You should be careful with those outbursts. Some of the others won't like it too much and it's not a good idea to make enemies right off the bat." He stood up and gave a little shrug. "Just a suggestion."

The four of us watched him walk off without a word. The others were in awe that he'd come to speak to me. I was too, but somehow I found my eyes gravitating to look at his ass. He was pretty hot when you got past his intimidation tactics. I shook my head to try and rid myself of the distraction.

"Whoa," Sunny managed to say."

"Wow. I knew you grabbed everyone's attention by jumping first today, but I didn't expect that," Garret said.

"Me either," Adam agreed.

"So is it good or bad that I got Eric's attention?"

"Who knows?" Adam responded, going back to his burger.

"I guess we'll find out." Sunny seemed nervous again.

I sighed. "Shit."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Sorry this took a little longer than I planned to get up guys. I got a little stuck on what I wanted to happen next. Heck I'm still not sure, but oh well. If anyone is wondering Adira's name is pronounced ah-DEER-ah. I'll try to make these chapters longer in the future. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

 **CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!** The harsh sound of metal on metal startled me awake. I bolted upright with a harsh gasp. Sunny squealed and fell out of her cot next to me. I tried to breathe deeply as I look over toward the origin of the loud noise. Four stood there in the doorway with a hard expression.

"Everyone in the pit! Five minutes!"

"What?" An Erudite transfer boy with dark brown hair groaned.

Several of us cringed as we watched Four set his eyes on him. He stalked over in two long strides. Sunny had her hands on the edge of her cot and only enough of her head up so she could peer over it. I scooted backwards on my own cot.

"I said," Four leaned over and got him the boy's face. "Pit. Five minutes." He stood back up. "You know what, let's make that three minutes." He pointed the metal pipe he'd been holding at the boy. "Since you had to open your mouth."

He turned and walked out of the room without another word. Adam threw is pillow at the kid. "Way to go, moron. You couldn't keep your mouth shut"

"Hey," Garret spoke up. "Just get ready. I'm pretty sure we don't want to be late."

"I have a feeling you're right," Sunny said as she got up off the floor.

* * *

I couldn't decide if Four was in a bad mood from the Erudite kid whining this morning or if he was normally grouchy. He went over a brief explanation of our training and the ranking board. Afterward he started us running laps around the training room, making sure to note we'd be doing extra if anyone complained. Thankfully it was apparent we'd already learned to keep our mouths shut.

As we started our laps, I fell in place next to Garret and Sunny with Adam close behind us. After a few laps Garret lagged behind to stay next to Adam. Sunny and I pulled forward a bit. I could sense Sunny holding back a bit though. She was petite and obviously loved to run. I decided to push her a little and started breaking forward. She followed me step for step until we were at the front of the pack and grinning like fools.

After our laps Four had us doing sit ups, pushups, wall sits, planks and other cardio work until lunch. Very quickly Sunny and I were wishing we had taken things a little easier during our laps. Everyone was dragging their feet a little as we left the training room.

It was obvious that Sunny, Garret, and Adam were going to be my fast friends here at Dauntless. Sunny saved me a seat beside her and Garret and Adam took their places across the table from us. We didn't really talk, though Sunny and I exchanged a few encouraging smiles.

We had to return to the training room after lunch. We started stretching, limbering up for whatever else Four was going to throw at us. Sunny and I were on the floor facing each other, legs making a V shape, pressing our feet to each other's and touching our toes when Four strolled in. I tried not to notice Eric walking in just behind him, Dauntless-born initiates in tow.

"Alright," Four announced as he approached our group. "I know you are dying to hear me say it…more laps." Several of us groaned in protest. "Get to it or you'll be doing them straight through your free time."

"Damn, this sucks," Garret complained as he stood up.

I chuckled as I let him pull me up off the floor while Adam helped Sunny. "Oh, come on. Don't act like you didn't love staring at Sunny's ass earlier."

"What?" She looked nervously from him to me.

"I did not."

"Yeah you did," Adam nudged him with an elbow. "I saw you." He grinned.

Sunny gasped, covering her butt with her hands. "Garret!"

He threw his hands up in surrender. "I didn't stare at your butt. I swear." Adam and I laughed.

Sunny eyed him suspiciously. "Really?"

"Really. I was too busy staring at Adira's."

I smacked him on the arm, hard. "Hey," Four shouted. "What did I say about doing laps?"

I grabbed Sunny's hand and got to running. She quickly caught up to my pace so we could weave our way to the front of the pack again. Garret and Adam followed until they took spots somewhere in the middle. Sunny and I still kept smirking to each other while we ran.

"I think Garret likes you," she huffed.

"No he doesn't. He likes you."

"Gross. We grew up together. He's like a brother to me."

I managed to chuckle between pants. "Well, I know for a fact Adam likes you."

"How?"

"I was Erudite, Sunny. He practically stares at you."

"Kind of like-"she tripped but quickly regained her footing. "Kind of like how Eric is staring at you."

I dared a glance over to confirm that he was staring at me, only not in the sweet way I noticed Adam looking at Sunny. No. He was looking at me like a panther stalking its prey. Even from a distance I could see the hungry look in his eyes.

"Shit." I waited until we passed by his group and were out of earshot. "I think it was a bad thing for me to catch his attention yesterday. He looks ready to knock me down a peg."

"You think we should dial back our pace," she offered.

"No," I panted hard. "Too late now. It might give him a reason to yell at us. I'll just have to be careful in the future."

"Yeah," she agreed as we began another lap, Eric's eyes still on me.

* * *

A few days later we started our sparring matches. Sunny and I went against each other several times but we always seemed equally matched. Four seemed okay with this and let us continue for a while, each taking turns to give each other tips for breaking out of different holds or avoiding them altogether. It was hard to hide our grins since we were having such a great time.

"You two aren't going to learn anything without going against tougher opponents."

Neither of us knew when Eric came into the training room or how he'd snuck up on us. Sunny had me in a stiff arm-bar, forcing me down on one knee. She froze there, making me have to look up from my kneeling position. Eric had his muscled arms crossed over his chest and those cold eyes on me. I tugged my arm slightly and Sunny let me go.

"Four!" Eric turned from us as I stood up. "You didn't think these girls needed a better challenge?"

Four strode over from watching Adam sparring with a guy I recognized from our dorm but had yet to learn the name of. I caught Garret sneaking a glance over while he wrestled to keep his own opponent in a hold. A pit was growing inside my stomach while we stood there waiting for events to unfold.

"I thought they were doing just fine."

"Really?" Eric quirked his pierced brow at him.

Four shrugged. "It's only their first week."

Eric huffed. "I think you're getting soft there, Four."

Four made a disgruntled face and looked over at us. "Fine. Sunny, let's switch you out with Kit. Go on." Four looked over his shoulder. "Kit! Switch out. I'm putting you against Adira."

Sunny shared one last glance with me as a way of wishing me luck. I watched the Erudite-transfer boy from earlier in the week as he began walking towards us. He was decently bigger than me, athletic but not quite built like Eric, though he had the potential to be. He looked annoyed as he approached.

"I have to fight her," he said his last word like it pained him.

"Yes. Now get in there."

Eric seemed pleased but annoyed at the same time. Mouthy initiates weren't tolerated and Kit definitely qualified. Already I was higher than him on the leader board and he made a point of voicing his displeasure every time he got the chance. I was not looking forward to fighting him.

He took his place across the mat from me and got into fighting stance. "Let's do this."

I huffed and got into my fighting stance as well. When Four gave the word to start, Kit tried to blitz me. I managed to dive out of the way with a tuck and roll move. I hadn't calculated how quick he'd be to spin around on me. Before I could hop back up I got a kick to the jaw. He drew his hand back to give me a hard punch which allowed me time to sweep out my leg and knock him off his feet even though my ears were ringing. I hopped on him quickly, pinning his arms with my knees and punching him in the face. I managed to get in a couple of hits before he bucked his hips and knocked me forward.

I had to brace myself with my hands to keep from face planting the mat. As I started to push off to stand up again He tugged my feet out from under me and I fell onto my knees. Next thing I knew he had his arm around my neck for a choke hold. He grabbed my ponytail and jerked my head back. I could feel him pressing his body into mine, making me feel the erection growing in his pants. _What the fuck?_

"I bet you like it like this, don't you," he growled in my ear. "I always wanted to find out."

I suddenly remembered who this asshole was. He lived down the street from me when we were still Erudite. He was a part of my group of friends as kids but as we grew up we started to go separate ways. He began to develop his wicked side. He'd start fights with the other boys and taunt the girls with increasingly vile innuendos. Most of his attention to the opposite sex fell on me. I should have known he'd transfer to Dauntless.

He tilted my head with a tug of my hair. My eyes rose to catch Eric's as he stood next to Four. Four seemed particularly displeased with this display but it was Eric's stiff body that drew my eye. I could practically feel the anger in his eyes, but it wasn't directed at me.

Kit let go of my hair to cares my face and licked my cheek, "We should have a little fun. Just you and me."

I felt like I was going to be sick. "You should go fuck yourself," I spat.

I turned my head quickly and sunk my teeth deep into his hand. He howled in pain as the copper taste of blood filled my mouth. I let go when his grip around my neck loosened and swiftly threw my head back to catch him in the face. Another howl of pain erupted from him as I continued my assault. I arched my back, shifted my weight to one knee, and brought my foot up to catch him in the balls. I wasted no time in getting up when his weight lifted off of me.

When I spun around to face him he was lying on the floor spouting curses while he held his junk in one hand and his bloody nose in the other. I spit his blood onto the mat before I returned to my fighting stance and glared at him. It was about then that I realized how silent the training room had become. Only Kit's vulgar obscenities and my panting breaths filled the air. He worked his way to his feet, pulling his hand away from his face to see the blood coating his fingers.

"Bitch! You broke my nose!"

"You deserved it."

He let out a roar of anger and charged me. I did like before, ducking beneath his blind swing and taking his feet out from under him, but this time I was faster to spin on my heel and face him again. I was quick enough to watch him face plant onto the mat, spreading more of his blood across it. He growled angrily and shot me a murderous glare over his shoulder.

"Enough!" Eric's voice boomed.

I looked up at him and dropped my hands. He stepped up onto the mat and walked towards us. At first I thought I was the one getting in trouble until I realized that his eyes were fixated on Kit, who wasn't even paying attention to him. Kit was too busy trying to kill me with his mind as he got up from the mat to notice Eric stalking up behind him. Just when Kit opened his mouth to say something else vile he got taken down by Eric. If I had blinked I would have missed Eric reaching around to grab Kit by the throat, kick his legs out from hunger him, and then slam him down onto the mat. Kit coughed hard and gasped as he tried to replace the air that had been violently forced from his lungs. Eric left him there to writhe in pain.

"Let's get a few things straight," Eric turned to look at the rest of the gawking initiates. "I don't care if you fight dirty. Hell, I even encourage it. But there is one thing that will not be tolerated here at Dauntless. We train you to be soldiers, to protect the people of this city, not to cause them or your fellow Dauntless soldiers harm. This faction will not have molesters and rapists in its ranks. Is that understood?" He eyed all of the guys in the room with his demand for a response.

All of the guys in the room, save for the still coughing Kit, answered with a simultaneous, "Yes, sir."

"Alright," Four retook command. "We're done for the day. Initiates, you're dismissed."

I started walking off the mat, eyes still on Kit who had yet to manage breathing normally again. Just before I stepped off the mat I looked up and caught Eric's gaze. For a faction of a second I thought I saw concern hiding behind that emotionless façade. I shook my head and quickly dismissed the idea as my friends joined me. Garret and Adam both were throwing nasty looks in Kit's direction. The little shithead had crossed a very fine line with several people he shouldn't have.


End file.
